


Wolf At The Door

by rainbowdracula



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Feral Behavior, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: Out on the edges of the world, Keith tends to his little farm with only his dog for company. When strange things start happening on his land and the woods surrounding it, Keith's hermitage promises to come to an end.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a crisp fall morning, one of the last before winter set in. Pale sunlight peaked through Keith’s heavy curtains and on to his face, waking him up. Keith yawned and sat up, his nightshirt slipping down his shoulder. Beside the wooden stove, last night’s fire burning low, Cosmo stretched out and padded over for his morning pets. Keith gave them happily before getting out of bed; he wore heavy woolen socks to bed, but the cold wooden floor still made him shiver.

Keith’s cottage was made of stone and wood, with only a single main room where he slept and cooked and lived. But it had plumbing and therefore it was luxurious compared to many. Keith threw more wood in the stove causing it to flare back to life. He filled up a kettle with water and set it on the stove to heat up as he went to do his morning chores.

He didn’t bother getting fully dressed, putting on his boots and heavy winter coat. Keith’s homestead was compact – his garden was quite large, but mostly slumbering now, and he had two large fields for grazing goats and growing barley. The barley was all harvested, some of it staying with Keith as flour for bread and most of it sold off. He had a goat stable and a chicken coop; he let out the animals and filled up their troughs. He gathered up the chicken eggs in a wicker basket; his goats were pregnant but wouldn’t produce milk over the winter. He had a supply of cheese and butter, stored away along with jarred and canned and pickled produce for another long and lonely winter.

Keith came back to his kettle whistling, and he prepared himself some coffee and oatmeal. In an iron skillet he made himself eggs. He ate at his small table, feeding some of his eggs to Cosmo and thinking about all the chores he had to do before winter came.

Keith dressed in a thick flannel, patched denim jeans, and a knit sweater. Cosmo followed loyally behind as Keith went to the far side of the farm with his tools, nose swinging around to take in all the smells. The fence dividing the farm from the dark forest surrounding it was broken, a post knocked over and causing a dip in the barrier. The fence kept the farm animals in and the forest animals out, a dividing line between himself and true wilderness. Keith worked with only the sound of awakening birds and silent, watchful Cosmo for company. He up righted the post and started hammering it into the ground, tongue poking out as he concentrated.

All at once, the birds stopped singing and Cosmo started to growl. Keith paused, mallet up in the air, and looked into the forest. In the darkness he saw nothing but the endless expanse of silent trees.

“What do you see?” Keith asked Cosmo. The wolf-dog was readying himself to launch, all his hackles raised. Keith had never seen him like this before. “Cosmo—”

The breeze shifted, bringing with it the scent of an alpha.

Keith had heard stories of alphas like this – driven feral by means unknown, they fled into the woods and live like animals. Sometimes they could be lured away from the forest and rehabilitated, taught to be men again, but it was rare. Keith felt strangely unafraid of the thought, despite being an omega out on his own. A feral alpha wasn’t anymore dangerous than a city one. Keith finished up fixing the fence and went on to the rest of his chores, Cosmo shadowing him closely.

Before winter came, there was much to be done, and all thoughts of a feral alpha slipped his mind. When night fell, Keith returned to his little home and stoked the stove back to a roaring fire. He ate his simple dinner. Afterwards, he patched and mended clothes by candlelight until his fingers were too stiff. Keith set the mending aside and stripped his clothes off, shivering, and slid on his nightshirt. He slipped under the covers and blew out the nightstand candle, plunging the house into darkness.

After several minutes of tossing and turning, Keith huffed and laid flat on his back, legs clenching together. He reached into his nightstand and pulled out a large wooden replica of an alpha cock, complete with the thick knot on the bottom.

The discrete magazine Keith had ordered from called it “An Omega’s Best Friend,” and Keith had spent many a long night with it. Winter was time for alphas to draw their omegas deep into their dens and fuck them until spring came, leaving the omegas sweet and round. With little else to do during the snowing months, Keith indulged.

His work-calloused fingers rubbed hard little circles against his engorged clit before slipping down and sliding into himself. Keith gasped, other hand groping his breast through his nightshirt, pinching his nipple. He pressed in three fingers and crooked them up, massaging his g-spot. Keith squealed in pleasure, feet kicking out under the covers. His face was flushed and lips bitten red, hand drenched in his own slick. Teetering on the edge, Keith pulled out his fingers and grabbed his toy.

He let out a wail as he pressed the toy in, stretching him wide open. A blurry, hormone-fueled fantasy filled his mind – he imagined luring the alpha in for the winter, a wild man lusting for an omega’s warmth. As the snows piled up, Keith would be on all fours, the alpha pounding his thick cock into him until Keith was wailing for mercy. The alpha would pump him full so when spring came Keith would be fat with his cubs. Keith drove the toy deeper and harder, the curve of it stimulating his g-spot. The alpha would be relentless, taking Keith over and over again until Keith didn’t remember a time his thighs weren’t drenched in cum and slick. Keith’s other hand moved down to his clit, moving his fingers in a harsh rhythm to match how he fucked himself with the toy. His legs were spasming, rising up in the air, and his toes were completely curled in on themselves. His nightshirt was rucked up to his armpits, nipples tight and hard and begging for teasing fingers or an insistent mouth.

With a scream, Keith pushed the toy all the way in, clamping tight on the knot. He shuddered and shook through orgasm, squirting over the cock and sheets, tears leaking down his face. He rolled over on his side, squeezing and relaxing around the knot and sending aftershocks up his spine. Exhausted and stated, Keith drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao posting this before Voltrogeddon tomorrow.

In the morning, Keith regretted last night’s decisions.

His sheets were stained and reeked of sex, stinking up the entire cottage in a distracting way. Keith simply sighed and filled up a bucket with hot water and hauled it outside. Fortunately, it was still bright and warm enough he didn’t have to hang up the sheets in the house. He scrubbed them out in the yard, curious chickens wandering up and clucking, and wrung them out before hanging them up on the clothesline in the back of the house. The stains were unnoticeable, and the smell was much curtailed, and Keith left them to dry as he did other chores.

The diesel truck was a rattling thing, a relic inherited from his father, and it spent most of its time in a carport near the cottage. The only drive it made was the long one to the small town of Arsus, the closest one to Keith’s farm. Keith disliked making the trip, but he needed to get some supplies from the general store before winter made the road dangerous.

“Okay, Cosmo, hold down the fort for me,” he told his dog. “I’ll be back before sunset.”

Cosmo made a whining noise, and kept his eyes fixed on the truck before it vanished in the horizon.

The radio sputtered, catching a news station talking about the war and the Galra and other awful things. Keith switched it to a country station, a crooning voice and strumming guitar coming with him along the winding road to Arsus.

Arsus was like any other little farming town, with a single main street with a few scattered shops and the houses of the people who ran them. A few miles away was the train station that took away the bounty of the farms to the factories and the real big cities. The general store was on the corner and run by Coran, who was friendly if not a bit eccentric.

“Good morning, Keith!” he crooned when Keith stepped into the shop, the little door bell tinkling. “How have you’ve been?”

“Good,” Keith said. “How about you?”

Coran’s shop was tall, dominated by one long counter. Behind it was a wall full of every conceivable product imaginable, stacked up to the ceiling.

“I’m doing well my boy,” Coran said. “Need some supplies for the winter?”

“Yes,” Keith said, and handed Coran a list. Coran gave it a look over and then yelled into the back, “LANCE!”

Lance sulked out of the back and took the list from Coran, eyebrows rising. “Wow Keith, have you finally got a guest on your farm?”

“I don’t like driving in the winter,” Keith said evenly. “I’d like to have enough not to.”

He gave Coran the money. Lance went to the back to gather up the supplies.

“Give us an hour or so,” Coran said. Keith smiled.

“Of course,” Keith said. “I’ll be over at Hunk’s.”

Hunk’s Bakery and Coffee was right next to Coran’s store, run by a nervous but friendly man. It only had a few patrons quietly reading newspapers and sipping on coffees; Keith sat at the counter.

“Coffee and a bear claw, please,” he told Hunk, who was quick on the turnaround.

“How’s the farm?” Hunk asked as he placed Keith’s doughnut and coffee in front of him.

“Oh, alright,” Keith said. “How’s everything around town?”

Hunk looked around conspiratorially and leaned down, voice dropping down. “Well, there’s this rumor.”

“Rumor?” Keith asked, tilting his head in confusion. He didn’t receive much news.

“Yeah, something’s lurking around the farms,” Hunk said. “Food’s getting stolen. Some people claim it’s a werewolf or a feral alpha.”

“That’s scary,” Keith said, keeping his own encounter to himself. “I hope they find them soon.”

Hunk shrugged. “Who knows with feral alphas. Probably going to freeze soon. This winter is going to be rough.”

Keith’s mouth twisted into a frown.

He finished up his coffee and doughnut. At Coran’s store, the back of his truck was filled up with supplies – sugar, coffee, flour, salt – and Keith covered them up with a tarp. On the ride back home, he didn’t turn on the radio.

Cosmo greeted him by the carport, tail wagging furiously. Keith loaded the supplies into his root cellar next to his jarred and canned produce. The sun was low in the sky by the time Keith had locked the doors to the cellar stairs, and Keith remembered his laundry. He went around back to his clothesline and paused.

The sheets were still hanging but were crooked in a way they weren’t when Keith started drying them, suggesting they were knocked down and hastily put up again. Keith approached them slowly, rubbing his hand over the cloth, and leaned down, pressing his nose close. The scent of alpha filled up his nose, and he flushed crimson. The alpha must’ve come over to sniff where Keith had orgasmed over the sheets, perhaps dropping them to the ground and hastily putting them back off.

Well, at least he’s a polite feral alpha.

Keith bundled up the sheets and brought them inside, making his bed. The scent of the wild alpha was more potent, and Keith bit his lip. The poor alpha stuck out in the cold…

He pulled out a spare woolen blanket and put some cheese and bread on a plate. He went outside and set the food and blanket out by the clothesline. He investigated the darkness and found nothing, so he went back inside.

Keith stripped down and put on his nightshirt. The alpha smelt like pine and musk and the promise of virility. Keith squirmed, mouth open, nipples peaking through the thin cloth of his pajamas, thighs growing wet with slick. He rolled over his stomach and shifted up to his knees, face pressed into the sheets, inhaling the intoxicating scent. His nightshirt slipped down past his tits, his ass up in the air and waiting for the interloping alpha. Keith reached down and circled two fingers around his hole, crying out as he pushed them in.

His brain’s capacity for imagination seemed endless when it came to the interloping alpha. In this dream he was round with the alpha’s cubs, heavy with milk and still full of lust. The alpha would be behind him, denying Keith his cock and instead pressing in his huge, rough fingers. Keith would be so wet the alpha could press in three fingers without a problem, spreading and massaging them until Keith was a whimpering, shaking mess. Wetness dripped down Keith’s fingers and hand as he pounded four fingers in, face pressed fully into the sheets to inhale the alpha’s scent.

In his fantasy, the alpha withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his long, thick cock, slamming it to the hilt. Keith spasmed around his fingers as he came to the thought of being fucked to incoherence, free hand clutching the sheets tightly. His knees slipped out from beneath him and he collapsed on to the bed, exhausted and panting and not at all satisfied by it.

Keith woke up in the morning sore and a bit pent up, his fingers and toys doing little to slate the raging lust inside him. He considered touching himself again, or washing up his mussed thighs, but decided to just do his morning chores. He laced up his boots and put on his winter coat before going outside. He rounded the corner to the back of his house, curious.

The plate was there, the food eaten, but the blanket was gone and replaced with a huge stag with a torn-out throat. Keith blinked in surprised and said, “Um.”


	3. Chapter 3

Keith spent the morning butchering the deer, dividing up its parts and considering his storage options. He, fortunately, had gotten a lot of salt at Coran’s, and so most of it went into barrels. He was already planning on converting an old shed near the pasture into a smoker, and this just sped up his plans.

As Keith butchered the deer, the thought of the alpha wouldn’t leave him. He seemed oddly polite in his manners, a strange mirror of a proper courting alpha. The nights were getting colder and colder, and Keith thought about how to get his mysterious suitor inside where it was warm. He tried to tell himself it was for altruistic reasons – he didn’t want the alpha to get hypothermia – but his sheets still smelled of virile alpha, ready to mate and mate and _mate._

The sun was sinking down when the last of the deer was hung up in the cellar. Keith walked up the stairs and out the entrance. He looked out at the dark woods beyond his fence, the trees swinging in the breeze.

Between the trunks, a shadow moved. Bright eyes stared out in the dark. Keith gasped and stepped closer.

The figure came up to the fence and into focus. It was the alpha – tall and muscular, handsome square-jawed face covered in stubble and black hair long and tangled. His clothes were ragged, his body covered in scratches. His eyes were wild yet earnest, reminding Keith of when he found Cosmo as a whimpering abandoned pup. Keith gave a soft smile and extended his arms out in welcome.

Slowly, the alpha climbed over the fence and walked towards the house in a half-crouch, keeping low to the ground like a cautious animal. He stopped for a moment just outside of Keith’s reach, before diving into a hug. His big arms wrapped tight around Keith’s trim waist, nuzzling his neck and making Keith giggle. The alpha’s alluring smell was there, but it was buried underneath dirt and sweat. The alpha’s tongue lathed over Keith’s neck.

“Wait a minute,” Keith said, and the alpha stopped, looking up at Keith with wide eyes. “Come on inside, let’s get you some food.”

The alpha perked up at the sound of that and docilely followed Keith into the house. Cosmo was by the furnace, looking very unimpressed by the guest. Keith started up the furnace to quickly fry some bacon and eggs – fast, easy calories – and heat water for the metal tub. The alpha dropped down to Cosmo’s level for a staring contest, both intrigued by the other.

Keith knelt next to them and the alpha’s attention was immediately on him, unwavering.

“I’m Keith,” he said, resting his hand on his chest. He patted Cosmo on the head. “And this is Cosmo.”

“Keith, Cosmo,” the alpha repeated, voice a deep rumble. “Shiro.”

“Shiro?” Keith murmured. “That’s a nice name.”

Shiro beamed at that.

Keith gave Shiro the food on a simple plate. As Shiro wolfed the food down, Keith parted the curtain that hid the simple metal tub and started filling it with steaming hot water. Shiro finished his food and wandered over to the tub to see what Keith was doing, head tilted in curiosity.

“Do you want to take a bath?” Keith asked, splashing the water around. Shiro made a considering noise, and Keith tugged on the edges of his shirt. Shiro got the picture and let Keith take off his ruined clothes and discard them in a corner. Keith tried not to stare at Shiro’s cock, long and thick even while flaccid. He was eager to get into the tub, splashing some on the floor as he settled in. Keith laughed and picked up a comb to work through Shiro’s tangled, knotted hair.

Scrubbed and brushed, Shiro looked brighter, staring at Keith with adoring eyes. Keith rubbed Shiro’s shoulders with soap, his white button up getting wet and translucent from the splashing water, nipples pink and hard. He leaned down to scoop water in a cup and pour it over Shiro’s shoulders, putting his chest close to Shiro’s face. Shiro licked his lips and, as if compelled, latched on to one of Keith’s nipples through the shirt.

Keith gasped, squeezing his knees together as Shiro suckled, his large hand cupping Keith’s other tit. Keith tangled his fingers in Shiro’s long hair and gasped, “Shiro—!”

Shiro pulled away suddenly, looking a bit startled and remorseful. Keith kissed Shiro’s forehead in reassurance and stood up to take off his clothes, leaving himself naked and slick. Shiro reached out, grabbing Keith by the thighs. He urged Keith to straddle his head while staying standing and sat up, tongue sweeping over Keith’s clit and mouth wrapping around to suck.

Keith gasped and moaned, grinding down as best he could against Shiro’s hungry mouth. Slick drenched Shiro’s chin as he sucked like he wanted nothing more than to die between Keith’s thighs, fingers digging into Keith’s skin. Keith tossed his head back panting, quickly overwhelmed by Shiro’s ministrations, and cried out as he orgasmed, legs trembling as he struggled to keep standing. He had to push Shiro away when he kept lapping at his pussy, eager and hungry.

Keith stumbled away, grabbing at a towel. Shiro stood, water dripping from his cut muscles, cock rock hard and curving over his stomach. Keith licked his lips and rubbed Shiro dry; Shiro was uninterested in this in comparison to kissing and nuzzling Keith’s hair and neck, hands big on Keith’s waist. Keith managed to get Shiro dry and pulled away, causing Shiro to whine. Keith got on to the bed on all fours and pressed his face to the pillows, ass up in the air. Shiro’s whine got higher.

Keith reached back and parted his folds, slick dropping down to the bed. He looked over his shoulder and whimpered, “Shiro please.”

“ _Keith,_ ” Shiro growled and launched himself on to the bed.

He plastered his chest to Keith’s back, one hand planted on the bed and the other cupping Keith’s tit and massaging. Shiro’s cock rubbed against Keith’s pussy, and Keith humped back with a high whine. Shiro growled, the tip of his cock catching Keith’s hole and he pushed in, making Keith wail.

Shiro fucked harder than Keith’s fantasies, his thick cock stretching Keith to the breaking point. Keith thrust back against Shiro, squealing as the curve of Shiro’s cock rubbed against his g-spot. Shiro’s rough, calloused fingers pinched and rubbed his nipple, mouthing at his neck and shoulder until the skin was red and starting to bruise. An ache was building in his pelvis, his clit begging to be touched. With every jolt forward of Shiro’s hips Keith could feel his growing knot, and he wanted it inside him so badly, to squeeze down on it and milk it until it was pouring out of him.

“ _Shiro_ ,” Keith mewled, tears flowing down his face, drool coming from his mouth. “Please, I need your knot.”

“Keith,” Shiro growled. His teeth sunk into the nape of Keith’s neck, marking him, and forced his knot in, moaning and groaning. Keith wailed, the knot stretching him even further, putting pressure on his g-spot and his overstimulated walls. He felt the come pulsing into him, filling him to bursting.

Shiro rolled them over to his side and pressed three fingers on Keith’s clit. He moved them in fast, brutal circles, nails digging into the soft skin of his chest. Keith screamed as he orgasmed, squeezing tight on Shiro’s knot and making him pump him full even more. His vision whited out as he came, so overwhelmed he passed out.

When Keith came back to, the knot had deflated and Shiro’s cock had slipped out. Seed leaked from his hole and over his thighs and bedding. Shiro was kissing Keith’s long neck and nuzzled his jaw when he noticed Keith was awake.

“Keith,” he said.

“Shiro,” Keith replied with a yawn. Shiro’s fingers slipped down to Keith’s pussy, teasing his clit before pressing inside him. Keith squeaked, oversensitive.

“Cute omega,” Shiro murmured like a low-burning fire, and Keith knew it was going to be a warm winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue next!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap, folks! I'm blown away by all the comments you've all left, it's a little overwhelming! <3<3<3

Keith woke up in slow increments, spring sunlight peeking through the curtains. He yawned, big violet eyes blinking open, eyelashes fluttering.

They kept the quilt on the bed, but keeping the furnace stoked wasn’t as important. Keith slept naked under it, luxuriating in the warmth generated through the night. He was slow and sleepy, nuzzling the pillow and smiling at the familiar scent, before rolling over on to his back with a sigh. Like most mornings, there was a certain ache deep in his core, but a pleasant one – the ache after a long stretch or an honest day’s work.

The door to the little cottage swung open, the sounds of heavy boots and paw pads thudding on the floor. Keith turned his head to smile at Shiro, Cosmo at his heels.

Shiro’s hair was braided back and his face clean shaven; he took off his muddy boots at the door. Cosmo sniffed at Keith’s face and licked his cheek before curling up in his bed in front of the furnace. Keith sat up, quilt sliding down to reveal his naked, fecund body, and his neck covered in bruises and bites. Shiro sat on the edge of the bed, resting his big hand over Keith’s round, full belly, and kissed Keith’s cheek.

“I took care of the chickens and goats,” Shiro said. “You were sleeping so sweetly I didn’t want to wake you.”

Keith laughed, swinging his leg over to straddle Shiro’s thigh and kiss his mouth. Shiro’s hand moved up to cup Keith’s swollen breast, gently massaging it. Keith broke away to gasp, nails digging into Shiro’s broad, muscular shoulders.

“Does it hurt?” Shiro asked.

“Tender,” Keith said. Shiro smiled and bent down to suck Keith’s nipple.

Keith moaned, grinding down on Shiro’s thigh and soaking it. His jeans were rough, a contrast to the soft wet heat of Shiro’s mouth, and Keith tossed his head back, eyes wide but unseeing. One of Shiro’s arms was wrapped tight around Keith’s waist, and his spare hand was on Keith’s other breast, pinching and pulling on the pink nipple.

“ _Shiro,_ ” Keith groaned. “I’m going to burst—”

Shiro suckled harder, squeezing tighter. Keith squealed. A trickle of white leaked from the corner of Shiro’s mouth.

Shiro pulled away, looking fascinated by the leaking milk. Keith whined, flushed and hungry for more. Shiro laid Keith out on his back on the bed and stood up to strip off his clothes. He pounced back on Keith, kissing him hard.

“You’re perfect,” Shiro groaned. “You look so good, baby.”

“Fuck me,” Keith demanded, spreading his legs as best he could.

Shiro gripped Keith by the thighs and gently pressed them down; he positioned himself and pressed his thick cock inside Keith’s wet heat. Keith arched, eyes wide and mouth agape as Shiro stretched him wide before he relaxed, smiling wide and eyes closing. Shiro bent down and latched back on to Keith’s nipple, teasing it as he started thrusting. Keith moaned, fingers sinking into Shiro’s hair and nails digging into his scalp.

Over the long winter, they had barely left the bed, learning each other and their bodies. Keith couldn’t imagine going a day without Shiro inside him, above him, all around him, driving him to near insanity with pleasure. Shiro’s mouth and hips moved in tandem, hand squeezing Keith’s other breast, and Keith trembled from it.

Shiro pulled away to kiss Keith, pressing his fingers against Keith’s clit and rubbing. Keith’s legs shook, toes curling in absolute bliss. Electricity raced up his spine, paralyzing him into doing nothing but take what Shiro was giving to him. Keith pulled away to wail, on the edge of exploding to a million little pieces, Shiro’s cock and Shiro’s fingers touching him in all the right places.

“I’m going—” Keith panted. “Shiro I’m going to come.”

“Do it,” Shiro whispered.

Keith’s orgasm made him white out, clenching down on Shiro’s cock as he shook apart. It made him limp as he spasmed through the aftershocks, head tossed back and hair spilling across the pillows. Shiro roared, becoming unhinged as he slammed roughly into Keith. He sunk his teeth into the crook of Keith’s neck as he came but didn’t knot Keith.

They panted in the afterglow, Shiro’s face pressed into Keith’s neck and Keith’s hands on Shiro’s shoulders. Shiro pulled out and Keith let out a long exhale, feeling Shiro’s seed drip out of him. Shiro sat back on his heels and looked down at Keith, glowing with orgasm and pregnancy, and pressed a kiss on to Keith’s belly. Keith smiled, but it quickly turned to an open-mouth gasp when Shiro kissed lower.

Shiro licked over Keith’s folds and clit. Oversensitive and raw, Keith squirmed and kicked. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith’s thighs, hoisted them over his shoulders, and went to town, alternating between teasing Keith’s clit and pressing his tongue inside. Soon two of his fingers joined his tongue, massaging Keith’s inner walls and his overstimulated g-spot. It was wet and messy, slick and cum dripping down his chin. Tears flowed down Keith’s cheeks, moans hitching out of his throat. He was pressing against Shiro’s shoulders and head, unsure of if he wanted to push him away or pull him closer.

Shiro’s thick, calloused fingers hooked up and rubbed, his tongue lapping at Keith’s clit insistently. Keith screamed as he came, squirting all over Shiro’s face. He went completely boneless, a puppet with its strings cut, and Shiro reared back up, hard again. Keith let out a weak noise when Shiro pressed his cock against his folds. He humped against the outside of Keith’s slick folds, watching where they touched with fascination. Keith was shaking and exhausted, covered in sweat and slick and cum, eyes half lidded, and brain overloaded.

Shiro groaned as he came, splattering all over Keith and further ensuring that Keith would smell like no one else but him. Shiro flopped down beside Keith and pulled him close, hand rubbing his belly and nose in his hair. Keith’s chest heaved as he came down from the overwhelming pleasure.

“You’re so cute,” Shiro murmured. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Keith whispered back. “We have to wash the sheets.”

Shiro snorted and rolled back on top of Keith, kissing him soundly.

“The sheets can wait,” Shiro said and his hand moved down.

**Author's Note:**

> rainbowdracula.tumblr.com


End file.
